dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Resurrection of Superman
The Resurrection of Superman was a resurrection and battle between Superman and the Justice League. Background Cyborg retrieves the last Mother Box from S.T.A.R. Labs for the group to analyze. Batman decides to use the Mother Box to resurrect Superman not only to help them fight Steppenwolf's army, but also to restore hope in humanity. Wonder Woman and Aquaman are hesitant about the idea, but Batman forms a secret contingency plan. and Cyborg digging for Superman's casket]]Just as Bruce was working on integrating and boosting the alarm sound that alerted the parademons, Alfred comes in, bringing a cucumber drink. They begin to discuss whether or not to bring Superman back to life or why Bruce thinks the team might not be enough.Justice League Out of options, Victor and Barry dig up Clark's grave, with the pair noting the abnormality in their task and bonding over their powers. Resurrection While Batman is on top of the roof waiting for the League to approach the Kryptonian ship, Wonder Woman walked up behind him saying she's here for him. Batman was about to tell her something, but Wonder Woman cut him off by telling him to save it. Inside a truck, Barry drove to the gate and Cyborg hacked into the computer so the gatekeeper will allow Barry to enter. Clark Kent's body was exhumed and placed in the waters of the ship, and the Flash provided a strong energy blast to activate the Mother Box and resurrect Superman. When Flash readied himself into position, Cyborg told him to activate the Mother Box until it would touch the water, so he and Cyborg counted together in five seconds until Flash used the Speed Force to touch the Mother Box. After he charged the Mother Box with the Speed Force, Flash flipped all over the ship, while the the Box vibrated, then Superman opened his eyes and quickly bursted out of the ship before stumbling before the shattered statue at Heroes Park. Skirmish in Heroes Park After the Justice League succeeded in raving Superman, his wounds are healed as disoriented. Clark paced around the fragments of the statue, trying to gather his thoughts. That is, until the Justice League arrived behind him, knowing that the Man of Steel is back. Clark was still disoriented and unsure of the situation, picking up on Aquaman's rapid heartbeat, as the Atlantean was growing anxious due to sensing Clark's disorientation. Clark's hesitation caused Cyborg's security protocols to activate and launch a missile at him, which he quickly dodged and returned fire with his heat vision. Superman then began to battle the Justice League at Heroes Park. The League attempted to restrain him, but are easily shrugged off. Batman showed up out of nowhere and called Clark's name to get his attention, which he knew and recognized him before. Wonder Woman landed on the ground to stop Superman from approaching Batman, but failed so he defeated her and punched Batman onto a police car. After that happened, Batman transmitted Alfred into bringing the big gun. When Lois Lane arrived to see Superman, he calmed down and took her to his family's home. Aftermath With the last Mother Box unguarded, one of Steppenwolf's Parademons retrieves it and returns it to him. As Superman was regaining his memories outside the Kent Farm, he reunites with Martha Kent, who came back and heard the good news, and decides to help Batman and the Justice League by defeating Steppenwolf and putting and end to the Unity. References pt-br:Ressureição do Superman Category:Events Category:Conflicts